


Professional Level

by Alisarose



Category: 99 Homes (2014), Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisarose/pseuds/Alisarose
Summary: 99 Homes和BvS的crossover，ABO世界观，发生在性服务业合法的架空美国，失业已久的Dennis不得不接受一份性服务工作以避免失去他的社会福利，从大都会来的富商Lex成了他的第一位客户。（性服务合法的前提下社保部门不能在匹配人力时对他们有所歧视，所以长期失业的人拒绝性工作可能会和拒绝其他工作一样损失福利，德国有出现过此类真实情况。）





	1. Chapter 1

（序）

“是的，他们告诉我打这个号，”

Dennis拧开了水龙头。卫生间的门已经关紧了，但他还是希望有些流水声遮盖，确保外面的家人不会听到这通电话。

“听着，我没有‘拒绝工作’，”他尽力保持礼貌的语气，“我登记了很多个工种，建筑，水电，家电，保洁，我都可以做，任何事。但我不是性工作者，好吗，我不可能接受那份工作。”

“我不敢说很了解你的情况，Nash先生，”接听电话的公务员听上去平静而耐心，像大部分负责接待投诉的工作者一样，他们从来不需要感到紧急，“如果用人单位愿意和你取得联系，意味着他们认为你的履历足够胜任所招聘的职位……”

“胜任”？开玩笑吗？

他想吼叫，挂断电话，甚至把手机摔在墙上。但他不能，发泄不会带来任何好处。

“我的履行上没有任何和性服务业有关的条目，你们不能因为我不愿意卖淫就取消我的福利。我还有孩子，看在上帝的份上。”

“削减的只是你个人的失业救济，针对子女的家庭补贴不会受到影响，你可以放心。”

“我还有贷款要缴！如果我还不上贷款，我会丢掉房子，我们全家会被赶到大街上你明白吗！”

“……我很抱歉，关于这件事我们没有什么能做的。”

Dennis快要压不住他的火气了，“你们怎么能让妓院像别的公司一样随便挑人，没人投诉吗？”

“他们是合法经营的企业，只要他们没欠税，我们没有理由区别对待，否则我们也会面临反歧视诉讼。”他微微压低了声音，“我不应该这样说，但是……你现在唯一可行的办法是接受面试然后失败，如果你明白我的意思。然后你可能有机会被分配另一个职位。”

“……好吧，”他深吸了一口气，“我明白了。”

“祝你好运，Nash先生。”

 

（1）

骑兵路15号是一座貌不惊人的办公建筑。

Dennis开进门前的停车场，把他的雪佛兰皮卡倒进那些造型矫情的轿跑车中间。

他锁了车，把文件袋折了三折塞进裤袋里，走进自动打开的玻璃门，来到前台。

“你好，我的名字是Dennis Nash，我有预约。”

前台接待是个金红色头发的年轻Omega，他向Dennis报以职业性的微笑，拿起电话拨通了某个上司的线路。

“有一位Nash先生在这里……是的，他是来面试的。”

前台男子又说了几句“好的”，结束了电话，接过Dennis递来的介绍文件，又给他一张门卡，“你可以上去了，五层5011房，请稍作等候。”

“好的。”

Dennis走进电梯，按下去5层的按键。

他吁了口气。到目前为止，情况没有他想象的那么难堪。

他今早没有刮脸，也没有特意打扮，只穿了平时的polo衫和卡其布裤子。事实上他希望自己看上去更糟糕一点，无法引起任何人性趣的那种程度。他自认不是什么美男子，也想不出是什么让这里的老板注意到他。

应该不会太难。他估摸着。任何人都能看出他根本不适合当个牛郎。

他开了5011房的电子门锁，里面看上去就像个酒店套房，外间有沙发、茶几，靠墙的酒柜里有些看上去价格不菲的进口酒水。他向卧室里望了一眼，家具陈设简洁而优雅，只有落地窗前的双人浴缸稍稍提示了这房间的作用。

“风景不错吧。”

Dennis回过头，一个夹着香烟的中年男人走进房里，反手带上了门。

“能看到海洋世界。”那男人吸着烟，在沙发上落座，“你喜欢海洋世界吗，Nash先生？”

“不。”Dennis转身回来，犹豫是否要坐下。

那人啧啧，“我也不。动物表演是我最痛恨的。”

“你是Carver先生？”

“正是鄙人。”他拍了拍皮质的沙发垫，“请坐。”

Dennis在圆形沙发的另一端坐下，和那个男人对着面。

“Carver先生，我很荣幸得到这个机会，但我……”他说着违心的辞令。在这个社会上行走的经历告诉他：有钱人必须得到尊重。他可能会在酒吧里只因一言不合就和另一个建筑工拳脚相向，但他绝不会轻易对一位“老板”出言不逊。

“打住。”Carver阻止他说下去，“我知道你想说什么。你从没干过这个，你是个粗人，你也不想拖累我这里的业务，blablabla，你希望我拒掉你，对吗？”

Dennis忍耐着对方语气轻蔑的揣测，“既然你都看出来了，为什么不拒了我，把这个机会留给更适合的人？”

“因为，”他用夹着烟的两指向Dennis的方向点了点，“这是一张值得投资的脸。任何Omega都能被训练成专业水准的荡妇，没有什么适不适合的。但不是谁都有这样戳人心窝子的漂亮眼睛，整容都做不出来。我从这眼里看到的是大笔财富。”

“这种财富是有代价的，Carver先生，那是我不准备出卖的东西。”

“什么东西？”Carver干笑了一声，“和你在工地打工没有本质区别，每个有工作的人都是在出卖身体、灵魂和尊严，而他们是幸运的，特别是在这个年头。你觉得坐办公室不是出卖肉体？端盘子的不是？在主题公园戴个傻逼头罩跟别人合影的不是？每个人都在出卖肉体，是的，重要的只是能卖出什么价钱。”

Dennis心凉了。很显然Carver不打算放过他，而他也想不出什么说辞能让这个皮肉生意人改变主意。

“我知道你是个老实人。可是你老老实实干活得到什么好处了，除了被政府送来卖？”

他绝望地沉默着，甚至没注意到Carver是什么时候坐到他身边的。

“我不享受这份职业，你觉得我开窑子是为了好玩吗？经济危机之前我是个地产经纪人，可是现在没人买房了，我能怎么办？你们这些欠款人，银行，政府，不负责任的经纪人、投资人……是你们大家把我的生活变成了拉皮条。”

Carver呼出的烟雾在空气里散开，他从衣袋里摸出烟盒送到Dennis眼前，“别客气。”

Dennis拿了一支烟，在Carver的打火机上点燃，深吸了一口。尼古丁的快慰使他能暂时保持理智，不被耻辱和失望击溃。

“如果你决定留下来。这间就是你的‘办公室’。我们通常不接外出服务，这里很安全，床头有报警按钮，如果你的持枪资格没问题我会告诉你配枪在哪儿。”

看来他别无选择。他不敢想象失去福利甚至失去房子的可能性，相比之下，为一个陌生Alpha敞开腿还不是最糟的画面。

“有什么想问的吗？”Carver说。

当然，他痛恨出卖自己……但是，不，这件事从来都不是关于他自己的尊严或底线……

“我该怎么告诉我儿子？”

“我建议你，Nash先生，实话实话。”Carver将快要燃尽的烟蒂熄灭在烟灰缸里，“孩子们什么也不懂。偏见都是大人教的（They won't judge if we don't teach them to）。”


	2. Chapter 2

（2）

“面试怎么样？”母亲给他盘子里添了一些土豆泥。

“还不错。”Dennis敷衍说。

“你拿到工作了？”

“是。”

“那真是太好了！”母亲的眼神明亮起来，“什么时候开始？”

“明天。”

“你又去盖房子吗？”Connor显然很兴奋，他的年纪已经足以明白重新获得工作意味着什么。

“不……”Dennis迟疑片刻，“比那更好，有办公室坐，只是处理一些杂务，值班。”

“能带我去吗？”

“不！”他条件反射般地说，“不，我是说……那是很严格的地方，没有证件的不能进去，特别是某些小捣蛋鬼。”他用手刮了一下Connor长满雀斑的鼻梁。

Connor咧嘴笑着，跳下椅子跑开，祖母喊他回去吃完盘子里的胡萝卜，男孩耍赖声称他已经吃饱了。

Dennis敛起笑容，心上像是被拧了一把，留着隐隐的钝痛。

过去，在这些艰难的日子开始之前，当一切看上去安稳而毫无悬念，他有时会带Connor去工地，让他在对街的空地上和别的孩子打球。午饭时他们会一起坐在附近的快餐店里说着笑话，喝着汽水。

他无法预测那样的时光还能否再回到他的生活里。

 

第二天下午，他按照前一天约定的时间回到他的新雇主那里。前一夜没怎么睡，亚热带的午后阳光更容易催人犯困，但紧张和警惕使他保持清醒。

“去洗个澡，脸刮一下，剩下的有人管。”Richard Carver这样吩咐他。

Dennis照做了。卫生间里有剃刀和两种泡沫，一筒是剃须的，另一筒是剃私处的。既然Rick说了只需要刮脸，他决定不做多余的动作。当他围着浴巾出来的时候，房间里又多了一个人。

“Miguel是我们的修容师，他会帮你‘割草’。我猜你可能没做过蜡脱。”

“没有。”

“过来躺下。”Rick拍了拍靠墙的淡蓝色贵妃床。

Dennis解开浴巾，赤裸着躺好。

“先说一句，可能会有点疼。”

“我知道。”

Rick在床边坐下，拿起他的Ipad点点戳戳，像是在登记信息的样子。与此同时，那个修容师开始干他的活，Dennis感到蘸着护理油的手指在他下腹和腿间摩擦揉弄。

“你的情潮是什么时候？”Rick问。

“……二月和七月。”

“准吗？”

“还可以。”

“好的，那就是……两个月后。”Rick敲击着屏幕，“情潮期间价码是平时的三倍，可能会很早订出去，你最好拿得准一点。”

热乎乎的蜜蜡开始覆上他私处的毛发和皮肤，Dennis试着让自己的注意力飘到更远的地方，忽略自己正光着身子和两个Alpha共处一室的事实。

“你大概也知道，有些人会给他们的Omega吃药，让他们每周都来潮，我这里不允许。首先，那不人道，我讨厌不人道的事。”

就像你讨厌海洋公园？Dennis想。但他此时觉得自己并不比一只表演海豚更走运。

“你知道松露可以人工种植吗？”

Dennis给他一个反感的眼神：我怎么会知道关于松露的任何事。

“看上去和野生的很像，但香味就差得多了。所有菌类都是这样，一旦人工养起来，香味就没了。不自然的情潮也一样，闻起来像化学香精，没有那种让人疯狂的香味。我说了，我只做高端客户，我不会给他们人工情潮，就像米其林星级餐厅不会给客人吃人工松露。”

某种程度上，这算是一点安慰。Dennis不能想象每周发情是什么感觉，但肯定不是什么好受的事。

“现在我们说说待遇。我给你每周150块底薪——别开口，我知道你怎么想，比社保还低？是的。因为这笔钱不是为你的劳务支付的，只是我个人的一点好意。你的收入来自订单分成，第一单我给你12%，因为你是个菜鸟，我不能给你标高价。第二次往后是18%，税后1400左右。算不上发财，但如果我没看错，你的身价只会……”他比了个“起飞”的手势，“水涨船高（nowhere but up）。”

Dennis在脑子里做着加减。对于一个失业超过一年的工人，任何收入都聊胜于无，但这不是那种邻居偶尔提供的零工，这是一份真正意义上有诱惑力的收入。

“然后是，你的工作时间，”

“家里有老人和孩子，我不能做通宵，我需要12点之前下班。”

“可以，Cinderella（注）。”

“我不接待特殊癖好（kinky stuff）。”

“什么样的‘特殊癖好’？”

“就是……”他发现以自己的表述能力也很难定义清楚，“皮鞭、蜡烛什么的……啊噢！！”突然撕下的蜡层令他痛得大叫，猛地坐起来。

“别担心，”Dennis喊疼的窘态似乎给了Rick一点小小的娱乐，后者微微勾起嘴角，“如果有客户想弄疼别人，他们得去找专业人士，我们这里只做常规服务。万一有人对你动粗，不管是袭击还是‘情趣’，你报警就行了。”

“……好。”Dennis点头，还没从突如其来的疼痛里缓过来。

“这才是第一片。”Miguel也笑着说。

“太他妈遭罪了（fuck me）。”他说着躺回去，又换来Rick和Miguel一阵似乎没有恶意的嘲笑。

撕掉全部蜜蜡之后，修容师又用镊子拔去几根杂毛，给他敷上冰袋，就开门出去了。

Rick放下了他的平板电脑，

“如果你不介意我问，你老公出什么事了？”

Dennis用手捂着冰袋以免它乱滑，“我没结过婚。”

这差不多解释了一切。当他怀上Connor的时候甚至还没到合法结婚年龄。

“不容易啊。”Rick淡淡地说，就好像不是他要把这个勤奋老实的单身父亲改造成一个专职取悦Alpha的性感尤物。

Dennis又躺了一会，被他的老板叫起来。

“差不多了。”Rick看了看手表，“把那玩意丢开，我还有些事要教你。”

“我可以穿衣服了？”

“不，现在还不行。”

Rick带他回到外面的小客厅，在沙发的一侧落座。

“你知道，Alpha通常喜欢掌握主动，不过既然花了钱，他们中的很多人也想更省事。客户可能会叫你‘自己准备’，你知道该怎么做吗？”

“这个……”他斟酌着自己的回答。

“自慰总会的吧？”Rick催促道，“给我看看你怎么做。”

他一脚踩上沙发，一只手背到身后摸进自己的臀缝，“这样……？”

Dennis看到他的新雇主遗憾地扶住额头。

“不，你看起来像个放羊的乡巴佬在抓痒痒。”

Dennis有点气恼，转念又觉得这未尝不是好事：证明他确实不是个适合做皮肉生意的骚货。

“转过去，对，后背对着我。”Rick指挥着他，“跪到沙发上去，对，腿再分开一点，让对方能看见你在做什么。头转过来，不，身子别动，头稍微回过来一点，能看到我就行。看着我，保持眼神交流。”

他照着Rick说的，跪在沙发皮垫上，一手扶着靠背，另一只手的食指和中指滑进臀间，按进柔软的穴口。他微微回头，看着Rick那双掠食动物似的榛色眼睛。

“不要和客户错开视线，不只是为了让他感到被重视，更重要的是你能观察他的反应，看他喜不喜欢你正在做的，如果反应不好你就要及时调整。”

脖子不累吗。Dennis想。我他妈的又不是猫头鹰。

他用手指有节奏地插弄自己，指尖时不时触到湿润的生殖腔入口。

“你湿了吗？”

“是的。”他抽出自己的手指。

Rick来到他背后，食指插进去，又抽出来，指尖留着透明的黏液。

“还不够。”

“够了。”Dennis告诉他，“你知道的，我生过孩子，我不需要那么多准备。”

“不，这不是关于你，”Rick的手指又一次从他身后插进来，这一次是两根，“这是关于视觉刺激。”

Dennis忍住了抗议甚至挣扎的冲动，任由那个男人戳开他的生殖腔，指节勾弄着他已经很久无人造访的腔道，强烈的刺激加快了他的呼吸。那两根手指向两旁剪开，撑大了腔口，让聚积在里面的滑液一涌而出，也让他的阴茎颤抖着扬起来。

“就像这样，尽量让它们流下来，让客户看见滴滴答答的。一个小技巧。”Rick从茶几上扯了两张纸巾擦净自己的手，“让他们看着你就能硬起来，你接下来也能少费点力气。”

这个妓院老板刚刚用手指侵犯了他。Dennis知道他应该为此感到羞愤甚至暴怒，但他没有，也许是因为Rick始终保持着严肃的腔调，全无亵玩的意味。也许就像他自己说的，他在其中没有乐趣，仅仅是……业务。如果Rick能不掺感情地对待这一切，Dennis相信自己也能。无论如何，这些都不会持续很久。

Rick坐回沙发上，解开自己的皮带，“深喉会吗？”

“会。”他点点头。

“做个看看。”

他在Rick两腿之间跪下，从拉开的裤链中间掏出已经有点抬头的老二，舔了舔龟头，又吮了吮，继而用手套弄起来，直到它挺得更长。

“舔下面，从蛋舔到马眼，再舔回去。”

“让它在你嘴里绕一绕，对，就像搅拌机。”

“一开始可以多玩点花样，但是整根含住之后不要随便停下来。”

Dennis低头吞下那根已经完全勃起的大家伙，圆润的前端滑滑地抵着他的喉咙。他对这份窒息感并不陌生，他是个正值壮年的Omega男人，也有正常的需求。有时候他会和相熟的单身工友互相解决一下，他和别人交换口活，但很少让人碰后面。

“够了，”Rick抓着他的头发让他停下来，“除非客户明确表示想射在嘴里，否则不要把他口射了，没插进生殖腔他们会感觉钱花得不值。”

终究还是要操进来了。Dennis想。

“帮我戴上套，然后骑我。”

Dennis接过安全套，撕开包装。

“用嘴。”

他把套子卡进上下齿之间，握着Rick的老二尝试把那玩意套下去，但试了几次都未能达成。

“算了，这个以后再说吧。我建议你抽空练习一下。”Rick有点不耐烦地自己戴上了套。

Dennis跨坐到他的雇主腿上，一只手背到身后扶着那阴茎慢慢坐下去，这尺寸不小，但还不至于让他叫苦。他双手按上那双仍然穿着西装的肩，在那根筋络暴起的肉柱上摩擦自己，他的铃口时不时擦过对方熨烫平整的衬衫。

“小鸡巴的人喜欢处子，”Rick说话的语调没什么变化，仍是严肃而不急不缓，“他们费尽心思找没开垦过的处女地，就为了让自己显得不那么可悲。但是尺寸像样的人，他们更喜欢你这样的，比我更大的你也吃得住，对不对？”

“……是的……”Dennis喘着气，汗水开始从他耳鬓落下。

“一开始不要太深，吊着他们。等他们忍不住要把你按下去……”Rick说着双手掐住他的腰，用力把他按下去，茎头直刺进他汩汩流水的生殖腔。

“嗯……”他发出一声闷哼。

“出点声音，现在可以出点声音了。没必要每碰一下都嗷嗷叫，假得要死；你这样很好，火候到了再开始叫。”

这算是称赞吗？好吧，这是他今天第一次得到称赞。

他随着抽插的节奏呻吟着，从低沉的吁叹渐渐变成高亢的哭叫。Rick越来越快地撞进去，最终结束在他绷紧的身体里。

“每周这个时候我会跟你碰个头，考察你的长进。”Rick把用过的安全套扯下来打了个结，又看了看Dennis尚未释放的阴茎，“去浴室里自己打出来。下次最好能和我一起。”

Dennis长舒一口气，掉头走向卧室。他躲进洗手间里用最快的速度把自己打射，稍微擦洗一下，裹上另一条浴巾出来，准备穿衣走人。

“这可不常见。”他听见Rick在外间说。

Dennis一边扣着皮带，走到门口观望，“什么？”

“有人预定了你。我才刚刚把你挂出去就有人预定了。”

Rick紧皱着眉，并未表现出任何喜悦，更像是感到这其中有什么蹊跷。他手上的Ipad紧接着响了两声叮咚的提示音。

“付款信息到了。”Rick的声音似乎不再像之前那样毫无波动。“我说我做‘高端客户’，可能有点夸张了。”

Dennis暂停穿戴，半裸着凑过去，也想看看是什么人毫无理由地相中了自己。

“我可没接过这么‘高端’的。”


	3. Chapter 3

（3）

Dennis把玩着手里的钥匙，看不出停车场上哪一台奥迪是他的配车。

他按下开锁键，寻着开锁的提示音找到那台簇新的灰色A6，坐进去发动了引擎，让他的新座驾带他奔向机场。

在VIP通道口等待半个小时后，他终于见到了那位传说中的大客户。

Luthor先生个子不高，留着一头金棕色的半长发，穿着很随便，体恤外面套了一件白色的夹克，牛仔裤和平板鞋让他看上去更像个大学生。Dennis或许在电视广告里见过这个年轻的亿万富翁，但一定没留心过，这张尖瘦的脸孔对于他是完全陌生的。Luthor没有太多随从人员，只有一个亚裔模样的女孩跟着他身边。

“你一定是Dennis。”那个富有的年轻人向他伸出手，就像Dennis是一位寻常的生意伙伴而非他预约的娼妓。

他不知道自己看上去是否像个娼妓。Rick为他定做的衣服昨晚才送来，今天是他第一次穿上这套暗灰色的意式西装。他上一次穿得这么正式还是在高中毕业舞会上，那一夜他醉得厉害，几乎记不得发生了什么，但他仍然确信那是他整个生命里最快乐的一夜。那一夜，他得到了Connor。

“欢迎来到奥兰多，Luthor先生。”Dennis和他的新客户握了手。那是一只冰凉的手，也许是飞机上冷气开得太强。

“你好，Nash先生，我是Mercedes Graves，Luthor先生的私人助理。”那女孩露出程式化的浅笑，“如果你需要任何协助，问我就好。”

“好的。”他和那个Alpha女孩握手，想象不出接下来的事务中能有什么需要她“协助”的。那女孩的手细而有力，更像一个受过训练的军人的手。显然，煮咖啡或打印文书不是她真正的职责，她是个保镖。如果这丫头要寸步不离地守着她的老板，那他们得支付双倍费用。当然，Dennis确信这位Luthor先生不会在意这一点点额外支出。

Dennis接过他们的行李摆进后备箱，替他们开车门，像他该做的那样。

Mercedes似乎公事繁忙，坐在后座持续摆弄着一台背面亮着他们企业logo的平板电脑；Luthor先生本人则有些百无聊赖的样子，别着头看向窗外的风景。

“那边是迪士尼乐园。”Dennis向后视镜里瞄了一眼他的乘客，又迅速移回视线专心看路，“您有兴趣吗？”

“迪士尼乐园？哦，当然，”Luthor转过头，一双难以揣测的天蓝色眼睛看向前方的车镜，“我去过。不是这里，是在东京。我爸爸喜欢带我到处走，和重要的人见面，让我学会处理所有这些事。事实上我感到很失望，当我爸爸要去参加一场会谈却叫他的秘书带我去迪士尼打发时间。”

“可见您从小就有经商的远见，”Dennis并非真心地恭维道，“大多数孩子还是更喜欢主题公园。”

“是的，‘大多数’。对于一个普通孩子，在奥兰多长大一定像做梦一样，是吧，Dennis？”

“我不会说‘像做梦一样’，不过……蛮不错的，确实。”

车程不算长，当他们回到公司的停车场里，Dennis把他的“公务用车”倒回原本的车位，把行李箱搬出来提在手上。

他仍然不太理解为什么这位客户决定一落地就直奔妓院，看样子他们甚至打算在这里住一段时间，就像是根本就没考虑过在正常酒店停留。Dennis没有权力评判，但这个Luthor先生似乎不那么喜欢依照常理行动。

Johnny——那个红头发的前台男孩——为他们送上门卡，例行公事地向来客点头致意，祝他度过愉快时光。

“请进，”Dennis开了自己房间的门，把他的客户让进来。那位Graves小姐仍然紧跟在后，没有要给他们保留任何私人空间的意思。

老实说，这让Dennis有些不自在，但这不重要。如果这是她的职责，就让她看着好了。

Luthor进浴室冲澡的时候，Mercedes端出一个小巧的工具盒放在桌上，从中取出医用手套熟练地戴上。

“不好意思，Nash先生，我要对你进行安全检查，麻烦你配合一下。”那女孩脸上仍带着那抹若有似无的微笑。

“有必要吗？反正我都要脱光的。”Dennis松开领带，

Mercedes轻声笑起来，就像是真的听到了什么有趣的事，“你真会说笑。”

古怪的女孩。Dennis想着，在她的注视下脱掉衬衫。

“你的身材很好，Nash先生……”那女孩用戴着薄膜手套的手抚过他的身体。

“谢谢。”

“……作为一个没在特意保持的人。”她补充道。语气听不出是调笑还是嘲讽。

Dennis解开皮带，让那姑娘的手能伸进裤腰里检查他的生殖腔。整个过程重复了两遍，直到Graves小姐认为他足够安全了。

“那么，我先告辞了。”Mercedes收起了她的工具箱，“晚安。”

Mercedes离开后不久，他的雇主围着浴巾走出浴室。

“你看上去已经准备好了。”Luthor的浴巾落在他脚边，苍白消瘦的躯体和他的财富或力量并不相称。

“我一直都准备着。”

Dennis说着伸手揽过那个富有男人的腰身，在他嘴上迅速地压了一个吻。

“你他妈的在干什么？！”Luthor用力推开他，头别向一侧干啐了几次，慌张得就像是得知自己感染了什么致命病菌。

“对不起，不舒服吗？”Dennis伸手去安抚，被对方挡开。

“我不接吻！订单里写得很清楚！你们怎么回事？不识字吗？”他显然受到了惊吓，像只弓着背发出嘶叫的野猫。

“哦天啊，太抱歉了！”Dennis连声道歉，“我怎么给忘了，天啊，真抱歉……你看，我只是太紧张了，这是我第一次接单……”

Luthor扶着床边坐下，过了一会才从恐慌发作的状态缓过来。

“我还能继续吗……？”Dennis用试探地语气问着，在他的客户面前半跪下来，双手抚上那人的膝头，“我真的很抱歉，求你了，别取消这一单，我真的需要这份工作……”

Luthor吁了口气，开始恢复了之前的潇洒自若，

“好吧，你可以继续。”

“谢谢！太感谢了。我会让你舒服的，我保证。”Dennis的手沿着那人的大腿内侧细细抚摩，最后停留在当中，开始慢慢套弄那尚未抬头的茎体。

他知道自己做得不差，那东西在他手里渐渐充血、扬起头来。他时而亲吻舔舐前端，时而玩弄下面的囊袋，Luthor先生在这样的照顾下终于有些放松下来的迹象。

很好。Dennis想。

他伸手从床头抓过一枚安全套，撕开包装放进嘴里，握着柱身抚弄着，让敏感的茎头卡进自己唇齿之间。

下一秒钟，一声凄厉的惨叫划破室内的宁静，震得他耳膜生疼。

“操！！上帝啊……操！”Luthor一脚踢开他，自己也摔倒在床边，双手捂着被咬痛的性器，眼里涨满疼痛带来的生理泪水，“你干了什么？！……操……”之后是更多断断续续的哀鸣。

“对不起！Luthor先生！我不是有意的！真的很抱歉！”Dennis从地上爬起来，马上又抓了另一个安全套。“对不起，我没做过这个，请让我再试一次……”

“不！够了，我要取消服务……”Luthor试图向后躲，身后却只有床沿，“别过来！”

“求你了，Luthor先生，”他手脚并用地向那金发男人靠近，引起后者更慌恐的大叫，

“Mercy！……Mercy！把这人给我弄出去！”

他们大概是携带什么微型通讯设备让Graves能随时听到老板的召唤。不出几秒，那个保镖女孩就踢门而入，捉住Dennis将他双手反剪在背后，押着推出门外。他只来得及抓住一片落在地上的浴巾。

“我真的很抱歉，Luthor先生！”

房门在他面前关上之后，Dennis长舒了一口气，直起身来不慌不忙地围上浴巾，走向楼道尽头的电梯间。


	4. Chapter 4

（4）

第二天中午，Dennis被自己的手机闹铃叫醒。

家里只有他一个人。Connor在学校，这不用说。他的母亲Lynn似乎出门采购去了，至少她的手袋没有挂在门口的衣架上。

他关掉了闹铃。除此之外，他感觉有些事不太对劲……他的手机过于清静了。没有未接来电，没有信息，没有邮件。他甚至检查了自己是否欠费停机，答案是否定的。

这事有些古怪。与他预料的大不相同。

难道Carver已经气到连打电话来骂他的力气都没有？这不太可能。

Dennis从床上爬起来，匆忙套上昨晚他在车里穿上的旧衣服，拿上车钥匙准备去Rick Carver那里看看究竟。

这意料之外的清静令他焦躁不安，他顾不得违章，停在路边就跳下车去。

当他走进大堂时，Rick正倚着前台桌面和Johnny说笑，两个人看上去都异常愉快而亲昵，如果单从画面推测，你会认为Rick今晚一定会请Johnny吃一顿烛光晚餐，再把他带回家操到灵魂出窍。他看上去就有这么兴高采烈。

Dennis从没想过会在Rick脸上看到这种表情。更别说是在昨晚的一切发生之后。

确实有什么事不对劲了。

“嘿！看看谁来了！”Rick大步走向一脸迷惑的Dennis，给了他一个热烈的拥抱，又用力拍了拍他的背……就像那种中学橄榄球赛上男孩们互相庆祝的动作。

“Rick，关于昨晚……”他犹豫着说，之前准备好的引咎说辞在这个场景里变得无法展开。

“我知道，我都知道了。”Rick和他勾肩搭背地走回前台，Johnny递过来一张门卡，“我本来不想打扰你休息，既然你来了，就去看看新房间吧。”

“什么？”

“来吧。”

Rick自顾自地搭着他走进电梯，刷了那张特别的门卡，在电梯门关上之前按下了去往顶层阁楼的按键。

Dennis满脑子问号，此时他甚至不知道该从哪个问题开始。

电梯门徐徐张开，门外是一片葱郁的色彩。空气里有淡淡的花香。

“我们到了。”Rick带他走出电梯，穿过色泽明丽的亚热带植物，才到起居空间。寝具置于王座般的台阶之上，相对的一侧是平静无波的室内泳池， 

“前一任业主用这间温室养大麻。我本来想叫人随便种点什么，又觉得太浪费，就改成客房了。”Rick说，“顶棚可以遮起来，不喜欢晒太阳的话。”

Dennis下意识地抬头看了看，阳光穿过玻璃顶棚照射下来，在凹凸繁复的花纹之间留下七彩的光点。

“从明天起，这就是你的房间了。”

“什么？”Dennis目瞪口呆，“我是说……为什么？”

Rick咧嘴笑起来，就像Dennis在故意说傻话逗人开心，“为什么？你升职了，伙计。你带来这么大单生意，我想不出有什么理由不该升你。”

Dennis仍然理不清头绪，但他能肯定这一切都和那个Lex Luthor有关。

“哇哦，大家都在啊，”

Dennis回过头，看到Luthor穿过花丛向他们走过来。他看上去又和前一天刚落地时一样神采奕奕了，薄荷色的西装裤下面，一截鲜艳的红袜随着步伐隐现。

“我先走了，不打扰你们。”Rick意味深长地笑了笑，向Luthor点点头，快步走进那些掩映着电梯间的人造丛林。

Dennis转过身，对上那个长发男人令人不安的笑意。

“你干了什么？”

Luthor撇了撇嘴，“唔，也没什么，我包下了你最近半年的所有工时。我不清楚你们这边的标准，不过我参考了北方同类行业的最高收费。”

“……就是说你给了Rick Carver一大笔钱。”一笔连Carver这样自诩“做大生意”的人都没见识过的大钱。

“是这样。”

Luthor经过Dennis身边，走向泳池。他在池边脱下鞋袜，挽起裤脚坐下，双脚浸在池里悠闲地搅动池水。

“我有个小毛病，就是没法接受不明白的事。我必须把它们搞明白。你的行为有些讲不通的疑点，我就稍微做了一点调查……只是一点点，当然，你也没有那么多值得一查的事。”

Dennis彻底明白了。但Luthor还是“耐心”地说了下去。

“你想搞砸生意，让老板炒了你，离开这个行业，回去继续啃社保。好吧，好吧，我懂，但你真的不该挑我当倒霉鬼，Nash先生。看吧，你现在成了业务尖子，老板把你当成头牌，你走不了了。”

“我现在就可以辞职。”Dennis反驳说。但他的话里已经不再有希望。“大不了放弃救济金。”

“‘晚啦，晚啦’白兔说的。你的提成和预定金刚刚完税入账，当个诚实纳税的性工作者，哇哦，令人尊敬！不等今天过完这个行业里所有人都会知道你的价值，如果你现在辞职，我打赌其他妓院会付出一切代价争夺你，包括支付你的违约金——顺带一提，是你全部收入的三倍。你的娼妓生涯太成功了，再也没人会认为你只是个水管工……你现在是奥兰多最值钱的名妓了，开不开心？”

金发男人回过头，向Dennis投去一瞥令人不安的笑意。


	5. Chapter 5

（5）

Dennis按响了门铃，有点不放心地正了正领带，抬头看向监控镜头。

他穿了Rick为他定做的西装，不只是因为他准备在结束这里的拜访后直接去“上班”，也是因为，在他的印象里，那个人总是穿着一丝不苟的办公装束，就像这是与任何人见面都应遵守的礼节。

半分钟后，房门被打开了。

“很高兴见到你，Dennis，”Eduardo Saverin微笑着请他进门，身上穿的却不是西装。一身白色的运动服看上去很舒适，但并不能掩盖他明显隆起的小腹。那么，他这装扮的原因不需要解释了。

“……谢谢，Saverin先生。”

两个月前他在这屋子里做过一些零工，那时Saverin刚从迈阿密搬来，要在这处久未打理的宅子住下，Dennis经人介绍来帮他做了些基本的修缮。他们的交集短暂，但这个年轻富有的Omega曾对Dennis的境况再三表示同情，叮嘱他需要帮助时尽管开口。

“我记得你说是关于什么劳务合同……？”Saverin在开放式厨房的吧台前就坐。

“是的，”他从档案袋里取出一叠文件推到对方面前，“还有附件协议。”

Saverin的表情有些犹豫，“你知道，我不是个律师，如果你需要专业意见……”

“Saverin先生，”他拿出自己最诚恳的态度，“我没有律师，你是我认识的人里最懂这些的，我不知道还能找谁。”

事实是，一个本地律师（几乎百分百是个Alpha）会很容易认出“骑兵路15号”是个做什么生意的地方；而Dennis不需要更多人知道他的工作性质。Saverin是个外地来的、出身上层的Omega，大概从没靠近过任何性服务场所，甚至在结婚前都不甚了解性是怎么回事。如果只是咨询几个问题，他是更好的人选。

对于那些家教严格的上流阶级Omega，“身心纯洁”才能保证他们嫁得门当户对。他们中的多数人在婚期将近时才第一次停止服药，在情潮中惊慌失措，对于如何取悦伴侣一无所知；他们的丈夫通常在标记、怀孕成功后就对这些缺乏技巧的合法伴侣失去兴趣，转而购买Rick Carver那些人提供的“专业水准服务”。

“好吧，我来看看。”Saverin翻开那些合同文件，“希望我能帮得上忙。”

“我不太明白这些关于违约金浮动的条款，我想知道有没有什么方法能……”

“不赔钱或者少赔钱？”那个受过高等教育的Omega了然地勾起嘴角，目光仍然落在文件上。

“是的。”

Dennis倚着吧台，视线无意地扫过厨房里的杯盘器具，水槽里放着待洗的料理机内胆，大概是刚刚照着什么网络流行食谱自制了“健康饮料”。

他走过去开始冲洗料理机和另外两个被遗留在水槽里的玻璃杯。

“Dennis……？”Saverin有些尴尬地笑了笑，“别管这些，你去坐着就好……”

Dennis没有听从房主的建议，“反正我也没别的事。”一个怀孕的Omega当然是少做些杂务最好。

“你应该请个钟点工了。”Dennis摆放好洗净的杯子，在外套下摆上随意擦了擦手。

“呃，是的，我在考虑。”他显然还没准备好被当作“孕期Omega”来照顾，“你看，我这里其实也没那么多事可做……”

“孩子多大了？”Dennis回到吧台前。

“四个月。”Saverin回答时下意识地摸了摸腹部。

“恭喜你和你丈夫。”

“谢谢，不过……”Saverin勉强地笑了笑，“我没结婚。”

Dennis没有追问，毕竟他只是想寒暄两句，无意刺探他人私事。

“Dennis，这不太乐观。”Saverin看完了那些文件，“你的合同条款很苛刻，但没有违法操作的嫌疑；如果你想在不受损失的前提下解约，你需要一个真正的律师……不，应该说，一个‘好律师’。”

Dennis叹了口气，这并不在意料之外。

“这上面说，如果你在一个‘项目’中途主动解约，违约金会自动翻倍，外加项目佣金三倍数额的赔偿金。可能是很大一笔钱。”

当然是。Dennis想。Luthor要不是笃定他赔不起这笔钱也就不会选择这样的报复方式了。

“我可能没有权利这样说，不过……”Saverin用那双枫糖色的眼睛看着他，“你看上去状态很好，比起我上一次见到你的时候。不是说衣服什么的，当然这身衣服也很漂亮，我是说，你看上去……很积极（motivated）。”

Dennis哑然失笑，“这是称赞吗？”

“我能想象，工作中总会有些让人崩溃的事……”

不，你不能。Dennis想。你从没试过在一个你不喜欢的男人面前脱光衣服展示湿透的洞口。

“但我想，也许，”这个富家Omega的声音温柔而真诚，“能激发动力的工作是值得坚持下去的。” 

Dennis在心里咒骂了一句，但他没必要说什么，Saverin可能认为他得到了一份好工作又在试图跳槽。

“不管怎么说，谢谢你，Saverin先生。”

那个Omega帮他把文件整理好，收回纸袋里，“叫我Eduardo就好。”

 

Dennis按照他的“上班时间”回到公司顶楼。Luthor不在那里。

这不奇怪，一个巨头企业的掌门人总该有些正经事要忙的。

Dennis脱掉外衣，松开领口，把自己丢在那张舒适得令人不想移动的大床上，床单被傍晚的日光染成橘红色。

他需要思考，他需要另一个逃离这里的计划。

去坦帕也许算个主意。他们可以一走了之，去投奔Jimmy叔叔。但那意味着他必须回答很多问题，无论坦白还是编谎话都会使情况更加复杂和棘手。况且，如果Lex Luthor是这样睚眦必报的人，一百多公里的路程恐怕不能在任何意义上阻止他。也许下一次他的报复方式就不那么守法了，谁知道呢。

那么，逃跑是个坏主意。

再想想，Dennis，再想想。他催促自己。

随着最后一片红光沉向大陆彼端，阁楼里渐渐暗下来。Dennis感到脑力枯干，无所事事的时光令他不安。比起空想，他总是更愿意动手做点什么。

他发觉身上有些燥热。天已经黑了，周围的温度却在升高。这不太正常。他从床上爬起来，开灯查看，确认是空调停止运转了。

多半是Carver那奸商用了前业主留下的电器，也没有好好检修。

照理说他应该打给前台的Johnny，让Johnny喊人来修……不过有什么必要呢？

Dennis下楼去自己车里拿了工具箱，再次回到楼顶时，室内的闷热已经很难耐了。他脱掉了衬衫和领带，开始作业。

 

Lex Luthor走出电梯时，Dennis正从窗外翻进来，裸着上身，手上是细长的拆装扳手和斑斑污迹。

“你在干什么？”Lex停在泳池边，手里端着一盘炸海螺丸子。

“空调外机出了点问题，已经修好了。”Dennis把扳手丢回工具箱里。

Lex似乎花了几秒时间消化这个事实，好像这背后应该有什么深奥的道理。

“Carver说他的厨师很擅长这个，他没骗我。”Lex说着往嘴里塞了一个丸子，“你要不要来点？”

Dennis摊开沾满泥污的手示意他现在不方便吃东西，而Lex捏着丸子的手指已经送到他嘴边。他只得张开嘴，让Lex把那油腻的食物推进他嘴里。

Rick没说谎。这丸子的味道的确不错。Dennis这时才想起自己并没有下楼去吃晚饭。

“你今天过得好吗，Luthor先生？”他说着走向卫生间，准备冲个澡。

“谢谢关心，Dennis，但这与你无关。”Lex冲着他的背影说，“你的职责是让我的夜晚过得更好。”

Dennis停下来回头看了一眼，“如果你想操我，建议你抓紧时间，我下班时间是12点，现在不早了。”

“不，我想和你聊聊。”Lex把盘子留在桌上，脱掉他的白色西装外衣，“我们可以一起洗澡——你看上去很需要洗个澡。”

Lex脱下更多衣服，先一步走进浴室。Dennis疑惑地摇了摇头，跟着走进去。他在水槽前洗了手，脱掉西装裤和内裤，才走向花洒下面的那个长发男人。

Lex的头发被热水浸湿，显得比本色更深，苍白的后背密布伤疤。

他曾经遭遇过可怕的事。Dennis猜想。

“你为什么讨厌这份工作？”Lex的声音穿过水雾，听上去有些失真。

“你逗我吗（you fucking with me）？”Dennis走到水流下，冲洗身上的汗渍，“你的意思是，我应该享受当婊子的机会，是这样吗？”

“我不会选择这样的用词，但这是个好机会。你能获得令人惊叹的成就。”Lex扬起脸，让热水流过他高挺的鼻梁。

“我不知道你在说什么。” 

“你会懂的。”Lex始终没有碰他，清洗完毕就穿上浴袍出去了。

Dennis擦着头发走出浴室的时候，恢复工作的空调使室内凉爽如常。Lex半躺在床上，靠着一些松软的浅色枕头。

“要我给你掖被子吗？”Dennis揶揄道。

“明天我带你出台。”Lex平静地说。

“去哪里？”他甚至不知道Rick这里还有“出台”这回事。

“迪士尼乐园。”Lex抬头给了他一个不太合格的微笑。

“……什么？”

快到午夜了。Dennis决定暂时放弃揣测这个古怪的小个子男人，默默穿上他的衣裤。

Lex触动床头的开关，灯光熄灭了，玻璃穹顶上方的星河仿佛骤然鲜明起来。

Dennis从桌上捡起自己的手表，分针刚刚走过整点。

“时间到了。”他通知自己的客户。“晚安，Luthor先生。”

“晚安，Cinderella。”

Dennis走出两步，又回过头来，“这个梗俗透了，你知道的吧（you do know this is a lame joke，right）？”

幽暗中他看不清，但能想象那双难以捉摸的蓝眼。

“你该走了，Dennis。”


	6. Chapter 6

（6）

早上8点才过，Dennis就按照吩咐等在“魔法王国”入口外了。

天气预报说今天又将是一个热天。用来穿在有空调的房间里拗造型的定制西装显然不是适合户外游艺的装束，Dennis穿了自己的衣服，他习惯的、平淡乏味的polo衫和卡其布中裤。夏天越来越近了。

Luthor来得稍晚一些，这次他的女保镖没有随同。他穿了水手衫和牛仔裤，斜挎着一只邮差包，看上去甚至比他下飞机那天还要年轻。

Dennis仍未清楚Luthor在玩什么花招，但他已经长教训了，给这位年轻总裁找麻烦不是个好主意，他决定姑且服从安排，随机应变。

园门一开，指望避开高峰人流的早鸟们开始迫不及待地涌进去。

“我们走吧。”Dennis催促道。

“等等，我还叫了一位小朋友。”Lex向周围张望，“看看他来了没有……”他的视线越过Dennis肩头，展开一个满意的微笑。

Dennis回头看去，Luthor的保镖——那个叫Mercedes的Alpha女孩——正牵着个卷发男孩远远走来。

“爸爸！Lex！”男孩向他们用力挥手

“Connor？！”Dennis转头瞪着他的客户，“这怎么回事？”

Lex像受了惊吓似的下意识地向后缩了一下，“我觉得这是个好主意，来个‘家庭日’。”

“你又不是我们的家人。”他咬着牙低声说，“我们连朋友都不是……你到底在搞什么鬼？”

“放松点，”Lex脱下他的包交给走近的Mercedes，“我只是想玩得开心点，只是这样。”

“为什么不告诉我？！”他本抗议更多，但还是暂时放弃，先和 Connor碰了下拳。

“别怪他，”Connor扯了扯他的手臂，“Mercy说他想让你惊喜。” 

Lex双手扶着膝盖低下身问Connor：

“你想先玩哪个？”

“太空过山车！”Connor不假思索地说，像是早就慎重考虑过这个问题。

“是吗？我更想去看加勒比海盗呢~”Lex装模作样地犹豫。

Connor为此露出着急的神色，

“海盗排队的人少，可以下午再去！”

“哦……”Lex笑着揉了揉Connor的卷发，“我保证，我们今天玩什么都不用排队。”

 

车厢缓缓驶进隧道，灯光消失了，四周是一片黑暗。

Dennis不记得自己上一次坐过山车是什么时候，那肯定是在Connor出生之前。之后的年月里，他的生活中只有工作的疲惫和失去工作的焦虑。

列车穿过一段时间隧道般的光点，猛然向下疾驰。他听到坐在前排的Connor兴奋的尖叫，却难以想象坐在他身后的Lex是怎样表情。那个可能见识过太多游艺设施的大都会男孩，会颤抖还是微笑？

他们在黑暗中上升、俯冲、急转，尖锐的风声掠过耳边，行星、彗星或陨石的投影时不时冲出虚造的夜空，扑面而来。如此匆忙，又是如此孤独。

但我们已经不再孤独了。Dennis想。这座州内最古早的过山车还来不及加上那些一年前出现的天外来客。

下车后，在出馆的传送带上，Dennis感觉胃里各样翻滚。他的确太久没玩过这个了。

出乎他的预料，Lex并没有向Connor泄露他们之间的真实关系或者Dennis的“职业”，他们只是像两个同龄孩子一样谈论着篮球、游戏，或者别的让他们好奇的事物。

“住在大都会真好，是不是经常看见超人？”Connor的手牵着他父亲，视线却一直追着Lex。Dennis能够理解，毕竟他们的生活里并不常出现这样“酷”的人。

“嗯，倒是见过几次。不过……”Lex歪着头冲Connor笑了笑，“但有时候那不是件高兴的事，你知道，超人到处去解决麻烦事，他出现就意味着哪里有麻烦了，对吧？

Lex和Connor去玩巴斯光年射击的时候，Dennis在外面喝了杯水才觉得舒服点；Connor又央求他们去走鬼屋，只是游客众多，挤挤戳戳的走在一起，实在没什么恐怖气氛。

从鬼屋出来，Lex提议去看“总统大厅”。

“那是我的最爱，”他看了看Connor，“给小朋友来点爱国教育总归没错。”

显然，Connor对“爱国教育”不那么热衷，更像是认为自己应当对带他来玩的Lex多些体贴。

“好啊。”他点了点头。

Connor是个体贴的孩子，他一直都是。Dennis对机器人总统秀提不起兴趣，从那冗长的旁白响起时他就想靠进椅子里打个盹。

“那是一个令人震惊的革命理想：人民有权选择自己的领袖，而他应当是我们当中的一个……”

而Lex Luthor确如他自己所说，以难得一见的陶醉表情享受着这节目。

这个年轻富商的动情模样使Dennis感到意外，事实上，自从Luthor出现在他的生活里，每一天都不乏意外。他试过在网络上搜集关于Luthor的信息，网上的新闻稿件大部分是关于他的慈善项目和公益活动，千篇一律的空泛口号……你不会认为这样一个人有什么纯粹的爱国情怀，这样的人似乎应当信仰一些更“理性”的东西。

“女士们先生们，这就是美利坚合众国历代总统——”

它们在追光灯下一一致意，那些制做精美的假人神态悠闲，念诵着两个多世纪以来为人深信的庄严誓词。Dennis无法保持直视，就像有同样低沉庄重的画外音在他耳边风说出令人不寒而栗的真相：这就是我们所有人青春一掷的梦想，一场木偶秀。

他侧目去看身边的Lex。那个金发男人仍然出神地望向舞台，一行泪水从他的颧骨突出的侧脸滑下。

散场出来时，Connor向他的新朋友委婉表示了“总统们很棒但是这技术不怎么酷”的意见。

“今天看来，是的，可能是这样；”Lex双手插在裤袋里，“不过，1964年世博会上人们第一次看到这类机器人的时候，大家都觉得它酷呆了……”

好吧。Dennis想。Lex Luthor是个“工程宅”，他在自家企业的研发部门工作——至少新闻稿件里是这么说的。也许打动他的并不是什么伟大历史人物，而是的曾经惊艳一时的古早工程技术……

这终究是一件令人不安的事：他对于Luthor的结论总是停留在“大概是这样吧”。每一次他想出的答案总会在下一次被推翻。

“你们饿了没？差不多该吃午饭了吧。”

“我能要个卷饼吗？”Connor问他的父亲。

“不，我们去那边吃。”他若无其事地指了指不远处的城堡，“别浪费Mercy订的位子。”


	7. Chapter 7

（7）

入夜不久，疯玩了一天的Connor在酒店房间里睡着了。

事实上Dennis自己也相当疲倦，但Luthor还没决定“今天就到这吧”。他担心自己随时会被叫到另一个房间去领取吩咐。

尽管他也无从预测那会是些什么吩咐。

他几乎确定Luthor对于和他做爱这件事已经失去了兴趣，但他显然另有意图。他想从这里得到什么，Dennis仍然参不透。

他没换衣服，坐在沙发里等待着。他原本以为他们会在游玩结束后径直回家，然而被Mercedes告知酒店已经提前订好了，意味着他不能“提前下班”。

他听到有人轻敲房门。Dennis起身去开门，等在门外的是那个脸上并无倦意的小个子Alpha。

“Connor睡了。”Dennis小声说。

Lex会意地点了点头，像是怕吵到Connor而没有说话。他经过床边看了看熟睡的孩子，又走向窗前。远处亮着彩色灯光的造梦之地尚未入眠。

“我想坐摩天轮。”他双手扶着落地窗，像个扒着商店橱窗贪看玩具的小男孩。

“现在？”Dennis按亮手机屏幕看了看时间，“快要关了吧？”

“今天是周六，12点才关。”

Dennis不能反驳。大概是太久没有正式工作的缘故，他已经很少切身感到“周末”的差别。他同意了。毕竟12点之前的时间还是他的“工时”。

Mercedes开车送他们到摩天轮脚下，大约又是经过那姑娘的提前安排，他们乘坐的轿厢没有其他游客同行，只有两杯飘着气泡的香槟酒。

摩天轮转动着，他们缓缓离开地面，而夜空仍然遥远。

“不喝吗，香槟？”Lex提醒他。

“哦，不，我只是……”他先端了一杯酒递给他的客户，而后才拿起自己那杯。“谢谢。”

Lex抿了一口香槟，“谢什么？”

“谢谢你带Connor来。”他回想着儿子欣喜的笑脸，却被这美好的记忆刺痛了。“我以前也说过想带他来，他总是说这些东西太幼稚了，更想在家看NBA。我没多想过……他知道家里的情况不好，从来不要求什么。”

在奥兰多长大的孩子，理应每个周末都在主题公园度过吧？

Connor一向是个体贴的孩子，也许太过体贴了。这不公平。Dennis仿佛还能听到那个夏天的争吵。

这不公平！你为这个孩子想过吗！你认为这样对孩子公平吗？

我只知道杀了它绝对不是公平。

你疯了吗，你自己还是个孩子，你根本没能力照顾它！

但是我有你，我们两个一起……

天啊你在说什么？！我下周就要去哈佛报到了，我不能……求你了，Denny，去流掉它，求你了。

……好的，我明白了。

他没有勇气再去联系那个男孩——想必如今已是个前途光明的男人了。他没有勇气去解释他为什么说了谎话，为什么不能像“别人”一样平静地接受自己的孩子被杀死。

这不公平，对于Connor和他的Alpha父亲都不公平，Dennis知道他要为所有这些不公平承担责任。

“唔，下次一起去看魔术队比赛吧？”Lex自言自语似的说。

Dennis想起他们在城堡里吃的午餐，当路过的“公主”签了Connor的签名簿，又询问Lex是否也想合影时，他说：哦，谢谢，不过我带了自己的Cinderella。

那个演员姑娘向他露出“真是个甜心丈夫”的真诚微笑。

他们度过了愉快的一天。Dennis必须承认这一点。有一个瞬间，他甚至希望Lex真的爱上他、和他结婚，那么Connor将再也不是一个需要为钱担忧的孩子。当然这是个愚蠢的念头，但哪个Omega父亲不会为他的孩子做任何事？

况且……Connor喜欢Lex。他们的相处看上去那么和谐，甚至温暖。也许Lex在孩子面前刻意做出不那么古怪的一面，又或许这才是他真实的一面？Dennis不能断言。但他似乎有理由相信：Lex Luthor不是个坏人，只是个任性的纨绔子弟。

他们随着转轮升上半空。Lex放下香槟酒杯，目光落在Dennis的胸膛。

“你是自己哺乳的吗（Did you chestfeed your boy）？”他问。（注1）

“是的。自然喂养对孩子更好，不是都这么说吗？”也更便宜。Dennis想。

“虽然‘自然喂养’这个说法不够政治正确。” 

Lex说着莞尔一笑，又很快敛起笑容。他微微低头的时候，眼窝的阴影幽深可怕。

“那是什么感觉？”他轻声问。

Dennis沉默着想了想，

“……害怕。”他饮尽了杯里的香槟，“我的同学们有的上了大学，有的开始上班了。而我还在家里奶孩子。我妈妈为了挣钱全天都在工作，我不能离开家，那样就没人照顾Connor了。我怕找不到工作，也怕丢掉监护权。”

Lex怔了怔，少见地没有立刻接话。

“我知道你可能想听到‘神奇’‘幸福’‘不可思议’之类的描述，我很抱歉。”他说着留下一抹苦笑。

“你可能认为我是那种含着银勺子出生的人，但我不是。”Lex背靠着玻璃门，抱起双臂，“我小的时候，我家住在自杀口（Suicide Slum）对面，就隔着一条河，从我的房间就能看见对面那些棚户，乞丐，毒虫，混帮派的，当然还有娼妓。我爸几乎不让我出门，怕我被打劫或是抓走。那时候我爸的公司还只是一个搞机械的小作坊，勉强维持在不亏损的程度。”

“东京迪士尼呢？”Dennis想起Lex说过的轶事。

“那是我15岁时的事了。”他自嘲似的笑了笑，“我猜我爸爸认为我没有童年，他一直把我当成小学生对待，直到他离世。”

他的眼神渐渐空了，像是沉浸在回忆里。

“我的Omega父亲死得更早，我对他没什么印象。从我有记忆以来，家里就是没有Omega的。

“我爸很宠爱我，但他生气的时候就像变了一个人。有一次我受不了，从家里逃走了，我不知道能去哪，就在河对岸的巷子里乱跑。

“一个Omega男人开窗叫住我，问我在找谁。他让我进屋，给我倒了半杯汽水。后来我听别人叫他Jade，可能不是他的真名。他有我见过的最美的栗色眼睛。

“我什么话都说不出来，他就不再问我了。他允许我睡在沙发上。后来，每次赶上我爸不高兴的时候，我就躲到那里去。

“Jade有个不到半岁的孩子，一个Alpha男孩，婴儿床就在他自己的床边，他在那张床上接客，事后还在那里哄他的孩子。他在家时通常只穿着一件长衬衫，下身也不遮掩。

“有一次我睡醒的时候，他正在喂他的孩子。那孩子很快就吃饱、睡着了，Jade把孩子放回婴儿床里，但奶汁还在渗出来，把他的衬衫浸湿了。

“我问他能不能让我尝尝，他先是笑了一阵，又答应了。我坐在他腿上，含住他的奶头，让那些腥甜的奶水滴到我嘴里。当我试着吸出更多，他的身体绷紧了，散发出浓得呛人的信息素，我那时只是个孩子，我不懂性的意味，但那种香气，就像是不属于这个世界的、错误的恩赐。我不停地吸，我无法阻止自己，他搂着我的手臂在颤抖，我们都在颤抖，最后，从他的喉咙深处，发出了天籁一样的呻吟。他高潮了。那就像一个奇迹，被自然的意志赋予的、喂养一个生命的特权。我想不出有什么场景能比那个时刻更奇妙、更神圣。”

Dennis不能停止想象这个听上去有违常理又被描述得美妙绝伦的画面，“那时你多大？”

“9岁。”

“他对你这样做应该被逮捕的，你知道的吧。”

“我知道。”Lex侧过身面对他，“即使在当时我也知道。但那一幕太美了。再说他隔天就因为卖淫被捕了。我不知道他的孩子会怎样，一周以后我们家也搬走了。”

“你一定觉得性交易合法是件好事。”

“当然。我为这项法案做了很多努力。”

轿厢缓缓经过最高点，他们离地面已有400多英尺。地上的公园、景区在夜色里都只是大片闪烁的光点。这里看不到痛苦和凋敝，就像童话里的王子和公主不会见到瘟疫和饥荒。这些为孩子们制造梦幻的乐园在一切灾难和危机中欢唱着，就像没有什么能带走它们的魔力。

“你知道美国最古老的谎言吗？”

“‘人人生而平等’？”

Luthor没有作答，他伸出手抚上Omega男子的胸脯。

“Dennis，”他隔着衣服捻着那尚未被挑起欲望的、柔软的小珠，“让我尝尝好吗？”

“这是你的时间，你想做什么都可以。”

Lex发凉的手掌摸进来，将他的衣摆掀起、推高，“嗯，美味……”他含住一边的乳头细细舔弄，就像品尝什么精致的食物，入口即化的高档甜点。

“但是……别、别做什么会被抓的事。”Dennis下意识地抬头寻找监控镜头，如果他们做出什么出格的举动，管理人员可能会直接报警。

“别担心。”Lex动作迅速地解开他的皮带，褪掉他的中裤和内裤，“监控是坏的。”

坏的？还是你们设法搞坏了它？Dennis觉得这个问题不重要了，如果Luthor决定在摩天轮顶上操他，他当然会解决所有的“不方便”。

“等一下，我没带着……”

“我带了。”

Lex把他转过去推在玻璃门上，已经被玩硬了的乳头碰在玻璃上擦出一阵战栗。两根手指探进他的身体，试图叩开紧闭的生殖腔。

轿厢所有门窗都被深色玻璃遮挡，即使在白天也不会走漏隐私，但这不能完全抵消仿佛被整个世界注视的羞耻感。

“放松点，让我进去。”那指尖持续摩擦着敏感的入口，终于顶开一点缝隙，滑腻的体液开始流下来。

他听到Lex撕开包装袋的短促声音，接着，那根戴了套的阴茎以称不上温柔的方式捅进来，直抵生殖腔。

他意识到这是他第一次真正“出卖身体”，心情却不像他曾经想象的那么抵触。也许是因为Luthor给了他一个不错的周末；也许是他不知不觉间已经把这个叫人猜不透的Alpha当作朋友，而不是素不相识的恩客。

没有太多缠绵，Lex用力抽插，很快就射了。当他退出去，扔掉套子，Dennis还硬着。玻璃门上留着他的前液。

Dennis犹豫着该自己打出来或是就这样穿上裤子等它自行消退。

Lex系好裤带自顾自回到座位上，拍了拍身边的位子，“来这边。我有点东西要给你看。”

Dennis提起裤子正要系扣，又被制止了，

“没事，过来吧，我帮你。”

他只好从命，开着裤腰过去坐在Lex身边，后者从地上的邮差包里拿出一册文件递给他

“这是什么？”Dennis开始翻看文件的同时，Lex摸进他腿间开始帮他手淫。

“氪星人。”

“是大都会那件事的……？”

“是的。来自亿万光年外的奇妙生物，我们的……原型机——如果我的研究没出错的话。这些外星人看着像人类，摸着像人类，如果你不试着攻击他们，你根本分不出他们和我们。但他们是不可摧毁的。‘你用刀刺我们，我们难道不会流血吗？’（注2）他们不会。”

这些文件都是关于坠毁的飞船、外星人尸体、神秘矿物之类的东西，里面堆满了不常用的生物化学名词。他被这些东西搞得一点性欲都没有，无法理解为什么Lex认为这可以当作手淫的配菜。

“不，别弄了，”他抓住Lex手推开，“没关系，不用管我。你到底想跟我说什么？”他系上裤子，把正在消退的欲望掩藏起来。

“好吧。”Lex从那些文件中挑出一页摆在最上面，“这位是Zod将军。你看他是不是长得挺亲切的？”

这个名字似乎在新闻里听到过，一年前那次大停电和之后的几次袭击事件都和这个外星人有关。发生在大都会的灾难在媒体上停留了几周，但终究被更多新消息冲走，被远方的人们遗忘。

“他……”照片上的外星死者合着眼、面色发青，但仍不难看出端倪，“……长得像Carver。”

“就是这样！”Lex的声音似乎有些激动，“我相信我找到了抵抗氪星人的方法，但他们不肯批准我把这位将军带回去做实验。所以我需要一些帮助，我需要得到实验品，在不惊动任何相关部门的前提下。”

Dennis感到背后一阵恶寒。他想把那些文件推还给Lex，却手抖弄得散落一地。

“……你想杀了Carver，用他的尸体掉包？！”

Lex弯腰捡拾那些掉落的文件，“是的。”他语气轻巧地说。

“为什么告诉我这些？我可以去报警的。”

Lex把敛起的文件收回他的包里，

“Carver是个很有门路也很多疑的人，在这里下手我会有麻烦的。计划是这样：周二我要返回大都会，再过两周我会告诉Carver我忙于工作无法抽身，又实在想念你的服务，请他‘送货上门’。这不合他的规矩，所以你要让他相信是你自己想去，如果他不做这单就会变成你的私活。你们将会在大都会短暂停留，之后‘死’于返程航班坠毁。”

Dennis的手心里都是冷汗，只想现在就逃开，但他们还在半空中封闭的轿厢里，无处可逃。

“是什么让你觉得我会帮你谋杀Carver？！你疯了吗！”

“钱。当然。”Lex耸肩，“事情结束之后，你能带着一大笔钱脱身，你的旧身份死了，所以你不再属于那个妓院，可以去做你喜欢的工作，虽然实际上你再也不需要工作了。”

他拍了拍Dennis僵硬的肩，

“想想吧。这是笔好卖买。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> 1、我的私设。我知道有一些ABO设定是男O哺乳期会发育乳房，但是我觉得没必要，要雌雄同体到那一步的话就没必要分6种性别了，既然有6种就还是男女有别的世界。我设定ABO世界观的原则是“外表看上去和我们现实世界没差别”，比如男O是乳腺有功能但是不发育乳房，女A是有乳房但是乳腺无功能，类似这样的（顺带一提，现实世界的男人也是有乳腺的哦）。所以这里莱总使用的词是“chestfeed”，男O只有胸肌（。  
> 2、这不用注了吧，《威尼斯商人》台词，莱总又瞎拽文了


End file.
